


A civilised ending

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This doesn't have to end in smoke and flames.





	A civilised ending

Our story begins during the final confrontation between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, but things are about to take a strange turn.

Voldemort said, "You know how this must end, Harry. One must die for the other to live."

Harry scowled. "I know, but I didn't want it to come to this."

Voldemort admitted, "Neither did I, but we have no other choice."

Bellatrix shouted, "You're both wrong!"

Harry and Voldemort turned towards her.

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix told them, "This doesn't have to end with one of you dying."

Voldemort muttered, "I am afraid that you are very wrong, Bella."

Harry agreed, "There's no other way."

Bellatrix stated, "You can put your differences behind you. I can't just watch you walk to your death, Voldy."

Harry smirked. "Voldy? Are you two a thing?"

Voldemort glared at him, "What does it matter any more? We have to end this."

Harry glanced at Bellatrix and then replied, "Yes, but if you can love; maybe this can end in a civilised way."

Voldemort laughed. "This is not one of your Muggle fairy tales, Harry. Not every story has a happy ending."

Bellatrix threw herself between them and declared, "I'm not going to let you do this!"

Harry smiled. "For once I agree with you. Maybe the prophecy got it wrong, Voldemort. This can end civilised."

Voldemort sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry responded, "A truce. You stop this war on the wizarding world and I will let you and your friends walk free."

Voldemort mumbled, "Okay."

He shook Harry's hand and helped Bellatrix to her feet.

Bellatrix grinned. "I did it! I saved you."

Voldemort chuckled. "I suppose that you did, thank you; Bella."

Harry told them, "Go live your lives all of you, but if any of you step a toe out of line; we'll come for you."

Bellatrix smirked. "I think they get it, Potter." She turned to Voldemort and inquired, "Shall we?"

Voldemort nodded and the pair walked hand in hand leading their followers out of the battlefield.


End file.
